demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Sanya
Demon Sanya also have a human form. =Info= Demon Sanya SC6 36.jpg|Alexander Demon Sanya (悪魔 三亜, Akuma San'a) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999. Originally Sanya "The Demon" was created only for WCW/WWF/WWE games. In a moments when Sanya become furious and anger, he turn into Demon. But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Demon was acquire a new life and true story. Trivia *In Russian language "Sánya" is shorter form of Alexander's name (like a Bill from William). It's means something like "Alex". *Alexander have a tatoo on his left arm. It symbolizes the Dark Flame or Black Wing. *In human form Sanya has red eyes. Sometimes Alexander remains the same red eyes (it all depends on the character creation options). *In our time Sanya live his life as a human, but sometimes... *Appearance of Sanya was copied from creator of character. *Many people compare human form of Sanya with Albert Wesker ("Resident Evil"), Volt Krueger ("The Bouncer"), Johnny Bravo and even Duke Nukem. *Characters that have affected the image of a Alexander: Asura/Yuda ("Samurai Shodown"), Overfiend/Choujin ("Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend"), Devilman ("Devilman: The Demon Bird"). *In some games Alexander have nickname "Infernal". *Curtis from Aval Organization (SCVI) looks like Sanya in his human form. The same face, skin, hair style and color. And when Curtis become berserk, he get red eyes. *In SoulCalibur VI design of Yoshimitsu has some similarities with design of Demon Sanya. The same skin color, pointy ears, and Yoshimitsu began to call himself "The Demon". *If photo of Sanya change to negative, in colors he become Alexander. *Alexander uses some moves and throws, as in WWE games, so in SoulCalibur games: **"Inverted DDT" (Siegfried's "Calamity Fall") **"Drop Kick" (Siegfried's "Drop Kick") **"Chokeslam" (Devil Jin's "Demon Laser Cannon") Relationships *Nexus - his father. *Elena - his mother. She was an angel. *Abaddon - his older brother. *Abigor and Bloodian - his younger brothers. *Lexa - his apprentice and fan. She is in love with a Demon, but the only way to impress him - to win victory over him. Complicates their relationships when the Demon leaves the Demons Fraternity. Lexa remains a Hound of Hell, and Alexander resigned and went to the human world. *Angelina and Demian - the children of Lexa and Alexander. Lexa gave birth to and raised them in the world of demons in secret from their father. Сhildren have never seen their father, but have heard the legend of his adventures. *Lily - his queen. During the long years of service Alexander has become a favorite minion of the Demon Queen Lily. *Ailin - helped the demon find Soul Edge for the first time. *Killer - is Lexa's creature. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Black Ninja was his rival, but later becomes a comrade. *Draenei sisters Aletta and Carmella become his comrades after Alexander saved them. *Jessica - friend and companion. *Spider Serik - old friend. *Nemesis - his enemy. *Christina was saved by Alexander from trouble. So they met, and later became close. Christina helped the demon to adapt in the new world. A few years later, Christina tragically died trying to protect Alexander. She remained forever the demon's memory. * Andrei - an employee of Institute Of Applied Exophysics, who was given the task of recruiting a demon. Later they became brothers in arms and opposed the liquidation squad of the Institute. * Melia was recruited into the same team as Alexander. For a while they were close. *Mouse, White Hacker и Kami - comrades. *Sasha was the commander of the team to which Alexander was later transferred. In the past, when Sasha was a child, she accidentally freed fire demon from prison. Alexander saved the girl from his brother - Bloodian. After 10 years Alexander was transferred to Sasha's submission, but he always refused to obey of her orders. There is something more between two of them... Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Sanya / Demon Sanya appears in such games as: *Age of Aquarius *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Need For Speed: No Limits *Rock Band *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI *Tekken 6 *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 *WWE 2K16 *WWF Attitude (1999) *WWF SmackDown! (2000) *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Sanya / Demon Sanya: *Angel / Archangel "X-Men" *Asura / Yuda "Samurai Shodown" *Cloud Strife "Kingdom Hearts" *Devilman "Devilman: The Demon Bird" *Devil Jin "Tekken 3" *Overfiend (Choujin) "Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend" *Rock Howard "Fatal Fury: Mark Of The Wolves" *Siegfried Schtauffen (Nightmare) "Soul Blade / Soulcalibur" *Tohma Kuki "Samurai Shodown: Warrior's Rage" *Venom / Eddie Brock "Spider-Man" List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Sanya / Demon Sanya: *Albert Wesker "Resident Evil" *Clark Still "The King Of Fighters" *Dante "Devil May Cry" *Hellboy "Hellboy" *Jecht "Final Fantasy X / Dissidia" *Kaede "Last Blade" *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) "Dark Stalkers" *Mira "Dragon Ball" *Nero (demon form) "Devil May Cry V" *Orochi "Warriors Orochi" *Sol Badguy "Guilty Gear X" *Spiritus "Dissidia Final Fantasy NT" *Zato-1one "Guilty Gear X" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" #"The Legend Of Demon Sanya" ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Many years later, Alexander finally tracked down The Great Hero King Algol. Climb the Tower of Remembrance, Alexander imagined how easily overcome Algol and will catch swords. No one and nothing will stop him destroy swords once and for all. Demon Sanya SC4 07.JPG|Alexander obtains Soul swords But the demon was too late. He defeated the king, but Soul Edge and Soul Calibur was lost in a battle between Siegfried and Nightmare. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" #"Welcome Home" Arcade Ending Alexander finally destroyed a host of Soul Edge. The eye of Soul Edge frightened stared at the demon. "I'm too long tried to protect humanity from curse of this sword. Perhaps it's time to show them the real power of Soul Edge. I destroy all swords' hunters, and all those pitiful humans will learn the true nightmare". Dark flames surrounded a harsh demon, which holding the cursed sword Soul Edge. Fighting Style Alexander use Siegfried's and Nightmare's fighting styles. Also he use Zasalamel's fighting style (SCIV, VI) and Devil Jin's fighting style (SCV). Weapon Nameless His primary weapon is Nameless - huge two-handed sword. Nameless is the same form as Siegfried's Requiem. Demon Sanya SC6 09.jpg|Weapon: Nameless Soul Edge Alexander use some versions of Nightmare's Soul Edge - Soul Edge (Male) and Soul Edge (Nauplius) (SCIV). Demon Sanya SC4 17.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge (SCIV) Demon Sanya SC5 28.png|Weapon: Soul Edge (SCV) Demon Sanya SC6 14.jpg|Weapon: Soul Edge (SCVI) Scythe of Death Scythe of Death is alternative weapons of Alexander. He use it when he was a Supreme Demon at Fraternity Of Hell. Scythe of Death is the same form as Zasalamel's Irkalla. Demon Sanya SC6 88.jpg|Weapon: Scythe of Death Hand-to-hand As Fire Demon Alexander has no weapon, only hand-to-hand fight and fire force. Based on Devil Jin's fighting style. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 62.JPG|Weapon: Hand-to-hand (SCV) Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 5.JPG|Weapon: Fire force (SCV) Critical Finish Frozen Hell Alexander uses his sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up the sword by raising it into the sky. As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Soul Edge Alexander beats his opponent in the stomach and then makes a powerful uppercut. The enemy flies up. Demon plunges Soul Edge into the ground. Soul Edge produces incredible power, destroying the enemy. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon's Gate Alexander knocks his opponent back and starts drawing a symbol in the air. A void appears behind the opponent and Alexander throws them into it. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 12.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 14.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 15.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Critical Edge Frozen Hell Alexander raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 31.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 16.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Fire Sword Alexander slashes his opponent into the air, grinds the sword to the ground, launches the target to the air once more, charges his zweihander with his fire power and hits his opponent. SoulCalibur 6 - Demon Sanya (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Edge (SCV) Alexander says "Taste power...", and does one heavy slash to knock his opponent to the ground while saying "Now begone!". It can be charged to do more damage, and even kill some characters in one hit. The first few frames of his Critical Edge can Guard Impact attacks (slightly longer if charging), but it will do less damage to the opponent. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 19.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Soul Edge (SCVI) Alexander stab his sword into the ground and causes an explosion which knocks his opponent back. He later comes out of the mist riding on a demonic horse and charges and hits his opponent. SoulCalibur 6 - Demon Sanya (Soul Edge) (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Fire Demon Alexander starts to spread his wings and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air twice until the Alexander begins to do a powerful eye laser beam and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the ground. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 52.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 54.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 7.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 61.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon's Seal Alexander makes time stop which freezes his opponent, slices his opponent with his scythe, then snaps to continue time. SoulCalibur 6 - Demon Sanya (Scythe of Death) (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Nameless Alexander has a special state called Dark Legacy, being reached either by a Guard Impact move, or when he's under low health, which grant him additional options such as new Lethal Hit combos, and grant him access to Soul Wave. Soul Edge Alexander regains his Night Behind Stance, and many of his moves will cause him to enter Terror Charge, which allows him to access one Soul Charge-exclusive move. Scythe of Death Alexander can cast and stack up to three levels of curse on his opponent, which he can then spend on an ability to temporarily freeze time. The time freeze duration is proportional to the level of curse stacked. Stats SoulCalibur IV Demon Sanya SC4 Details 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC4 Details 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Details 3.JPG|Weapon: Scythe of Death SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:39, 31 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 0:0, 0 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:0, 5 *Tatoo: 0:43, 31 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 31 *3 outfit: 0:0, 25 *4 outfit: 4 4 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 3.JPG|Fire Demon SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 1, 38, 9 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 *Eyes: 31, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *Horns: 25, 0, 0 *Wings: 5, 38, 4 / 5, 38, 4 / 10, 38, 3 *Tattoo: Default / 5, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 20, 0, 0 *3 outfit: 5, 0, 0 *4 outfit: 15, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Nameless: 31, 0, 0 / 0, 8, 0 / 0, 0, 0 / 20, 8, 0 *Soul Edge: Default *Scythe of Death: 15, 1, 5 / 15, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Demon Sanya SC6 Stats 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC6 Stats 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC6 Stats 3.JPG|Weapon: Scythe of Death Stage SoulCalibur IV Tower of Remembrance - Encounter (Siegfried and Nightmare's battleground). Demon Sanya SC4 Stage.jpg|Tower of Remembrance - Encounter SoulCalibur V Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos (Pyrrha Ω's battleground). Demon Sanya SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos Music Theme "Hubris" (SoulCalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''Let's see how well you fight.'' *''Put down your weapon if you wish to live.'' *''It seems we're both destined for hell.'' *''Very well then. I shall fight you.'' *''Here I come!'' *''Kneel!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''Now, kneel before me.'' *''Crawl at my feet!'' *''You are wasting your time with your rhetoric.'' *''I shall take in your resentment.'' *''An empty victory!'' *''I guess I could have eased off a little.'' SoulCalibur V / VI *''What do you hope to accomplish?'' *''Why do you choose to fight? '' *''This is it!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''What's this?!'' *''What is this?'' *''How could this be?'' *''So this is my end...'' *''You foiled me again!'' *''You're death will be painless.'' *''Taste power!'' *''Now begone! '' *''You are an worthy opponent indeed.'' *''My power knows no bounds.'' *''You are powerless before me.'' *''There is no hope for you.'' Fan Games Alexander appears in some Fan Games: *SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny *The Soul Calibur Chronicles *SoulCalibur: A Crack in Time (as Quick Battle opponent) SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny Episode 3 - Sins Of The Father Alexander takes away the some detritus of the broken Soul Edge from Denevér Castle. But over time the detritus become alive. They are fused and take the form of Soul Edge. "It cannot be!" He doesn't know that soul of Soul Calibur war corrupted by Soul Edge, and a new evil form was appears. For safety Demon hid the cursed blade in a bandage, and goes off to start his new quest - to find out what happened with Soul Calibur and why Soul Edge was resurrected so fast. "Maybe this power is still useful." At night, traveling through the Unknown Forest Demon got a feeling that someone had followed him. Alexander: - Show yourself! Ivy came from behind a tree. Ivy: - Hmm... A demon? You're another Soul Edge keeper. You have something that I need. Alexander: - And you...? Hmm... I know you. Your blood is the same as your father's. He had owned Soul Edge for a very long time a while back ....Cervantes de Leon. Ivy: - HE'S NOT FATHER TO ME!!! *Battle 3 *Playable character: Alexander (Weapon: Soul Edge (Veiled)) *Opponent: Ivy (Weapon: Valentine) (3 out of 5 battles) *Stage: Unknown Forest: Dark Night *Battle Objective: Defeat Ivy by using 2 Ring Outs. After the battle Alexander lowered his sword. Ivy: - I've lost... although I am curious, why didn't you just simply kill me at the spot? Alexander: - I don't need to kill you. You are not copy of your father. This is good for you, but if you obtain this sword, you will be none more than another lost soul of a pirate whom hunts the souls of others. Think about it. Farewell countess. Ivy watches him. Though not only her... ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Sanya "the Demon" are appears. Final image of a dark blue demon was formed only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Originally the character was conceived as a human with demonic powers, but after appearing in Soul series character became a demon in human form. Sanya is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Killer and Black Ninja. And he is a member of the team "1/35" together with Spider Serik. In WWE 2K16 Lexa and Jessica team up with Demon Sanya (Demons & Dragons team). Sanya / Demon Sanya appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWF Attitude (1999) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 #WWE 2K16 Demon Sanya WWE2K16 03.JPG|Attire (2016) Demon Sanya WWE2K16 01.JPG|Attire (1999) Finishers *Demon's Rage (Stone Cold Stunner / RKO) *Fallen Angel (The Rock Bottom / Uranage) Signatures *Spear *Pedigree / Implant Buster Favorite Techniques *Full Nelson Slam *Chokeslam *Twist of Fate / RKO *Shooting Star Press *Sharpshooter *Inverted DDT *Russian Legsweep *Belly-To-Belly Suplex *Spinebuster *Jackknife Powerbomb Music Theme *"Ministry" (The Undertaker's music theme) *"Out Of The Fire" (Kane's music theme) ---- =Age of Aquarius Universe= Since 2009 Alexander appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius". For unknown reasons Sanya suffers amnesia. He lives his ordinary life as human. He does not remember his past and does not know its origin and age. But one thing Sanya knows, he can turn into a demon and control fire (pyrokinesis). He works as a bouncer in a rock club. Until one day he was not recruiting by Institute Of Applied Exophysics - the organization dedicated to the study of paranormal things and creatures. So Sanya joins a small team of people with unusual abilities, and together they stand on guard tranquility of mankind. Sanya prefers to fight hand to hand fighting style and pro-wrestling techniques. His best friend Andrei often utters the phrase "Brother! FIRE UP!", and the Alexander with a smirk on his face begins to burn his enemies. Demon Sanya And Werewolf Andrei SC5.jpg|Demon Sanya and Werewolf Andrei Story #"Fire Wanderer" #"Wild Fire Of The City Of Angels" #"Farewell" #"Demon's Diary" #"She And He: For The First And The Last Time" #"She And He: Reunion" #"Blood And Fire" #"Calm Before The Storm" #"Vampire Problems" ---- =Tekken Universe= At Tekken 6 game Alexander appears in half-demon form of Devil Jin. Demon Sanya T6 Battle 03.JPG Demon Sanya T6 Battle 10.JPG ---- =Need For Speed Universe= In mobile game Need For Speed: No Limits Dodge Challenger SRT Demon have got redesign in the style of the Alexander. Demon Sanya NFSNL 02.png|Dodge Challenger SRT Demon Category:Alexander Category:Demon Sanya Category:Sanya Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters Category:Need For Speed Characters